Lunar Magic
by Falling Suicide
Summary: SM/HP Usagi is betrayed again (don't these people learn?) and moves to England where she then goes to Hogwarts. Much better than it sounds. Please R/R
1. 1

Hey! New fic! It just came to me in a dream last night! By the way, today is my birthday! June 15! I'm finally 13. Sorry if I don't update my Inuyasha stories for a while. I can't think of what to write next. I also want some ideas for new stories. I want a bunch of different stories to work, because if I keep typing the same ones I'll get bored and stop. I need variety. So, if you have any ideas, please send them to me. I want to do mostly anime though. I know a tiny bit about Ranma 1/2, a ton about Inuyasha and the older Sailor Moon episodes (the starlites and stuff get me confused @_@), some Gunadm Wing, A bit of Fushigi Yugi, Dragonball and Dragonball Z, G Gundam, some Slayers, and others that I can't think of right now. *OW* Who threw that tomato? Oh all right, I'll get on with it! ________________________  
  
Usagi Tsukino stood in the middle of her new room. Her mother, father, and little brother Sammy had just moved to America. As Usagi caught sight of herself in the mirror, she nearly jumped in surprise. She had grown thin, so thin that you could just about count her ribs. Her blue/silver eyes portrayed sorrow and hurt. Her long gold hair was now laced with stripes of a silvery color and it dragged on the floor even when she had it up in odangos. Her skin was ghostly pale, and she had deep shadows under her eyes that could almost be classified as under-eye bags.  
  
She was like this because she just didn't care anymore. She no longer ate much, and then only when Luna or her family forced her to. She had silver in her hair and eyes, because this sorrow was making her remember her past in the Moon Kingdom. She would sometimes feel like she was in the past, and every time, she woke up looking more and more like Serenity instead of Usagi. Luna noticed, but refrained from saying anything. She was grateful for that. The only thing Usagi had taken any interest in lately was learning English since she was moving to America. Then, she realized that on the Moon Kingdom she had already known English and she could remember it know.  
  
Her family and Luna were all she had left now. The scouts and Mamoru weren't dead, but to her, that might have been better. During a battle a few months ago, a knew enemy had made itself known. He had wanted the Silver Imperium Crystal (sp?) so he could rule the world with Serenity as his queen. He had said something about ruling both the Magical and the Muggle world. Anyways, Usagi had gotten into a battle with some youma they had overlooked after the defeat of the Negaverse. She didn't have time to transform, so she had to fight them as a normal human. Sure they were weak, but fighting three evil youma as a normal person is pretty hard. When she had gotten there, the scouts were already in battle. Ami and Minako were knocked out, Rei was limping, and Makoto was covered in bruises. She had just enough time to transform before an overwhelming amount of pain consumed her. The figure had introduced itself then by saying: "Serenity, how nice to see you. I will finally be able to rule both worlds with you as my queen! All people shall once again fear the name Voldemort!"  
  
She had used some of the power of the crystal to beat him, but at the last possible moment, it seemed like he disappeared. The scouts had been berating her ever since. She had tried to tell them what had happened, but they refused to listen. A few days later, she had been early for scout meeting (Usagi . . . early?) and heard the scouts talking. She was about to go bouncing in until she heard something that made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
__Flashback________  
  
"She's such a crybaby. . ." Makoto. "Yes, she doesn't even have the brains to pass a single test. . ." Ami. "Not to mention she's a total ditz and a clutz. . ." Rei. "And she is so ugly. What's with the meatballs?" Minako. "I don't know how Luna can stand being near her. . ." Artemis. "I can't believe I actually go out with her. . ." Mamoru. "You cant believe you go out with her? I can't believe she's my mom!" Chibi-usa.  
  
A voice behind her had made her jump. "You shouldn't have to put up with that. You should just leave them." She had turned around and saw Setsuna. Michiru and Hotaru were busy trying to stop Haruka from going in there and beat up every single other scout. One look in Hotaru's eyes and she saw Saturn trying to break loose and reek havoc on the world, or the scouts. "I can make it so your family finds a reason to move somewhere else if you want." Setsuna said to her again.  
  
When she got home that night, her mom had told her they would be moving to America at the end of the week. She had ignored Luna for a while until Michiru paid her a visit. She used her mirror to show her that Luna had not been a part of the scouts 'discussion'.  
  
__End Flashback________  
  
She was brought back to reality when she heard a sharp tapping sound coming from her window. She saw a huge tawny owl who fluttered in and dropped a letter on her bed before leaving again. She looked at the letter. It was adressed to :  
Miss Serenity Usagi Tsukino Moon Cosmos  
Suran Valley, England  
Blue and Purple Bedroom _________________________  
  
Sorry I said she moved to America in the beginning, but I realized she had to be in England, and I'm too lazy to go back and change it. I guess you can guess that she will be going to Hogwarts. Sorry again if I seemed to rush into the end of the chapter. And, never too soon to start thinking about couples.  
  
IMPORTANT::::: I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HOUSE USAGI SHOULD BE IN BEFORE I  
POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	2. AN IMPORTANT

Quick Authors Note:  
  
I seem to be doing a lot of author's notes lately. Anyways, this is for all of my fanfictions. Very Important.  
  
1. Please give me more story ideas.  
  
Currently Untitled  
  
1. I need an idea for the title 2. I need to know what house she will be in. So far the rating are like  
this:  
Gryffindor - 4  
Slytherin - 4  
Hufflepuff - 0  
Ravenclaw - 0 3. The couples so far are as follows:  
Usagi/Draco - 3  
Usagi/Harry - 0  
Usagi/Oliver Wood - 1  
  
New Person, New Life  
  
1. Nothing new, but I only have one review!  
  
Konton Omoide  
  
1. The pairings are as follows:  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru - 7  
Kagome/Inuyasha - 1  
Kagome/Kouga - 0  
  
Inuyasha's Sister  
  
1. I think I am going to discontinue this, because I have gotten two  
reviews, and I have no idea what to write next!  
  
Affections From Both Sides Of The Well  
  
1. It is going to be choice number two, but what about Kagome's classmates? 2. The pairings are as follows:  
K/K 10  
K/I 5  
K/S 0! Come On, Don't You Guys Love Fluffy? I can Get  
Him In There! _________________________  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers! So many reviews! *starry eyed* 


	3. 2

I have to change the ages of the years. 12 = 1st year, 13 = 2nd year, 14 = 3rd year, 15 = 4th year, 16 = 5th year, etc.  
  
Thanx to my reviewers. They are: + Sailor Millenia + Silverpaws the silver Nukachut + Sydney Parker + lazy + DaughterofDeath (2) + Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos + JaminJellyBean + Ancient-Legend + rebellious gurl + Fallen Dragon + Phedre no Delauny + mooney (2) + Eternal Cosmos + bean + katie + Silver Moon Princess + Moon Angel + Sailor Nova + Silver Moon Goddess  
  
rebellious gurl and Phedre no Delauny, I do not appreciate the flames. However, you do have a point that the inners, Mamoru, and everyone else would never betray Usagi. I'm sorry, but I needed it in there. Usagi is supposed to be a troubled, sad, girl who just found out she is a witch. She is kinda weary and distrustful later too. _________________________  
  
Serenity was surprised. (wow, understatement of the century) No one knew her real full name except for the scouts, Mamoru, people from the future, and dead people. People from the future wouldn't use owls, dead people couldn't send her anything, Mamoru and the inner scouts wanted nothing to do with her, and that wasn't the writing of any of the outer scouts. (long sentence) Who could it be from?  
  
She decided to open it up. It read:  
  
Dear Ms. Cosmos,  
  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would be honored if you would grace us with your presence. You will transfer here as a fifth year student. You are invited to come a week in advance so you can learn some basics before term starts. We await your reply.  
  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagle (sp?)  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. Enclosed is a list of supplies you will need. Please do not hesitate to send an owl if you have any questions. Thank You.  
  
What a strange letter. She looked down to find another piece of parchment. It said:  
  
1 wand  
3 plain black robes  
written next to it: you may choose color Serenity  
1 dress robe  
10 quills  
3 bottles of ink  
1 Standard Book of Spells Gr. 4 by Miranda Gawshawk  
1 History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
1 Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
1 A Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
1 One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
1 Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
1 Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
1 The Dark Forces Guide To Selfprotection by Quentin Trimble  
1 cauldron  
1 set phials  
1 telescope  
1 set scales  
1 potion ingredients set  
  
Students are allowed to bring a cat OR an owl OR a toad  
  
Ok, forget what she said earlier, this wasn't weird. This was stupid. Just plain crazy. Oh well, she might as well humor them. She wrote back saying:  
  
Dear McGonagle,  
  
Thank you for taking the time to send me this. I will  
come, but I have some questions. 1. I have no clue as to where  
I might find things like this. 2. Where do I go to get to  
"Hogwarts"? 3. I think you are completely insane and should  
contact a therapist. You're welcome.  
  
Sincerely,  
Serenity Usagi Tsukino Moon Cosmos __One Week Later________  
  
A large tawny owl fluttered into Usagi's window again, with three large letters. One clutched in her (let's just call it her. I don't like calling animals it) beak, and one tied to each leg. The first one read:  
Dear Miss Cosmos,  
Thank you for accepting our invitation. You are extremely welcome here. (*cheesy*) Again, thank you for accepting. We will be sending a man, Hagrid, to pick you up at King's Cross Station 1 week before the start of term. Hagrid is very noticeable. He is the only one over eight feet tall. Just tell him who you are.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster The second one said:  
Dear Serenity,  
I'm Hagrid, Keeper o' the keys at Hogwarts. I'll be pickin' ya up at King's Cross Station one week before term starts. I will alsa take ya ta get ya stuff for classes.  
  
Sincerely,  
Rubeus Hagrid  
Keeper of the Grounds and Keys at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry  
  
The third said:  
  
Dear Miss Cosmos,  
I am grateful for you interest in this school. However, I  
would also appreciate it if you didn't call me insane. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagle  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
This letter gave Usagi the impression that Professor McGonagle was a very strict woman. (Wow! She's right!)  
  
That night at dinner, Usagi brought it up with her parents. They took the news way better than she expected. Mom fainted, and dad was still sitting there. Way better she thought. Well, if she was going to this place, she had better decide soon. It was only a week away.  
  
Later that night (I know I'm skipping time blocks, but I don't know what to put.) Usagi lay in bed thinking.  
  
Maybe you should go to that school.  
  
Maybe  
  
Sure you should, it would make you have something to think about. And you would have something to look forward to.  
  
Yeah, she snorted, 24/7 school!  
  
But it's a special school. Nobody there will shun you because you act weird. And ever since you got the rest of your memories back from when you were the hime, school has been a breeze.  
  
Maybe, she said again.  
  
Plus, you'll be able to learn how to control your powers better.  
  
Alright already! I'll go! Happy now?!  
  
Very.  
  
(For those of you who hadn't guessed, she's talking to herself! ;D)  
  
The next morning, her parents had gotten over the shock, but they were still a bit dazed. The next five days went by in a blur. Usagi went shopping, said goodbyes to her family for days, and, of course, consulted Luna.  
  
"Luna, what do you know about this place?" she asked.  
  
"I believe I heard something about it when we were on the moon kingdom. Four people by the names of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff founded a magical school called Hogwarts to help teach kids with power how to use and control it. It seems that this Albus Dumbledore is now headmaster."  
  
"Do you think I should go there?"  
  
"Of course. You need to learn how to control your powers more than anyone else in the past or future millenias." Usagi blushed crimson at that remark. Lately, she had accidentally been making some of her smaller wishes come true. Complete accidents.  
  
(I'm skipping again)  
  
After Usagi and Hagrid had gotten her school supplies, they had gne to Hogwarts. Usagi had already learned all she needed to know and had started this year's curriculum. Proffesor McGonagle had said that she would send her to King's Cross Station at Platform 9 3/4 so she could board the Hogwarts Express with the other students.  
  
That morning, Usagi got up early and packed all of her things. She had been staying in a guest room off of Professor Dumbledore's office. She had come to like the place. Nothing to worry about except school. It was so normal. When Professor McGonagle took her off the Hogwarts grounds and apparated to King's Cross, she saw a huge scarlet train.  
  
"That is the Hogwarts Express. When you arrive at the school follow Hagrid and the first years so you can be sorted. I have to leave before any of the students see me. Any questions?"  
  
"Actually, could you ask Professor Dumbledore not to tell the other students my true identity."  
  
"I do not believe he would have, but nevertheless, I will tell him."  
  
"Thank you Professor. You better go now." McGonagle allowed herself a soft smile before apparating again with a little *pop*.  
  
Ron was just entering the station when he thought he saw Professor McGonagle. He turned pale as snow, and turned around to find Harry there.  
  
"Hey, Harry, did you just see Professor McGonagle over there?"  
  
"I think I did. I also think I didn't get enough sleep last night." They both laughed.  
  
Then, they saw a new girl talking to Hermione. "It's amazing all the advances people have made without magic." Hermione was saying. "Actually, I think it was all luck that some people got famous for," said the other girl.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Ron called "who's that?"  
  
"Um . ."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. You can call me Usagi." she said putting out her hand. Ron and Harry looked at her. She had gold/silver hair (sounds weird, I know, but mine's the same. gold/brown with a silver undertone thing) And bright blue eyes flecked with bits of silver. She wore silver robes trimmed with black which only enhanced how thin she was. She had perfect lily white skin, and a slender bone structure. She was like an angel. Ron, being the idiot he was, said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"You can't be human! Who are you!" in a sickly sweet adoring way.  
  
All three of them noticed Usagi stiffen and a look of sorrow come into her eyes. Then she turned on her heel and left. "That was. . . weird." one of them said.  
  
As Draco Malfoy was walking towards the train, he saw a breathtakingly beautiful girl stiffen and walk away from Potter, the weasel and the mudblood. He wondered what they did this time (note the sarcasm). He walked over behind them and said  
  
"What did you do this time?" making them jump three feet in the air.  
  
"None of your business." Hey, what did he expect to hear. He decided to follow the girl. He found her in an empty compartment staring out the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Go away and leave me alone."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong." (I know, totally not Draco, but Usagi brings out the best in everyone)  
  
Her temper was starting to flare up. Draco had a sudden tingling feeling on the back of his neck, and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air. Just his luck, he landed in Potter's compartment.  
  
Weasly was practically jumping for joy. "What happened to you?" Potter asked. "That girl you were with earlier. Don't get on her bad side." he said and promptly fainted.  
  
"She did that to Draco!" Hermione asked trying not to burst out laughing. "She's only had one week of wizarding education!" Harry and Ron were clearly shocked about that. Ron decided to go apologize.  
  
"Excuse me," he said as he walked into her compartment. She had her bangs covering her forehead, almost like she was trying to hide something. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Why did you act like that though?"  
  
"It brought back old memories." she said darkly. Just then, a sudden draft of wind blew into the open window and moved her bangs aside. His eyes widened. She had a crescent moon, no, a glowing, pulsing, crescent moon on her forehead. "What is that?" He stammered out before he could stop himself. "Something that's caused me a lot of trouble. Just go." He ran out of there as fast as he could.  
  
When he got back to the compartment, Draco was up and they all wanted to know what happened. He told them all what happened. They were all baffled, even Hermione.  
  
By the time that they got to the school, it was surprisingly dark out. The moon was full, and it was shining on the lake. As Usagi got off the train, she walked over to where Hagrid stood yelling "Firs' years ova here! Firs' years!" When he saw her, he pointed a small silver boat.  
  
She got in it and it took her across the lake to the castle where she met up with Professor Snape who did not look like he wanted to do this. He led to a seat next to Dumbledore just as the students were filing in. _________________________  
  
Whew! Long chapter. I want to write more, but my mom is making me let my stupid asshole of a brother use the computer. Longest chapter yet I think. Usagi will be in Gryffindor and will end up with Draco (?). I can't post this right now either, because my mom also says I can't go on the internet for a few days. How am I going to survive. If this isn't posted, I didn't!  
  
I STILL NEED A TITLE! 


	4. 3

Hey, since I can't go online, I will at least type. This way, when I do go online, I'll have more chapters posted. I hope I can post this soon because Sunday, 6/22, I will be going away to camp for twelve days. Anyways, I'm sure you want to know what happens. So. . . How about you leave it here? (Italics = my real self, Kaleigh) *bang* That will take care of her for a while! She just wants to go shopping. Anyways, here I start with another chapter. Also, I WANT MORE STORY IDEAS! Thanx. _________________________  
  
The students were all looking up at her with various looks. Some were staring in wonderment, puzzlement, envy, and others.  
  
They all took their seats, and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Students, this year we have an exchange student. She will be sorted before the first years. I think she will be a good influence on all of you. And a warning that I think Potter, Weasly, Granger, and Malfoy already know, do not get on her bad side. Thank you." The students started murmuring amongst themselves and Usagi blushed crimson (again).  
  
McGonagle brought out the old stool and the sorting hat and placed them in the center of the platform. (Why don't they get a new stool?) Usagi stepped up to it and sat down. Then McGonagle put the hat on her head. It slid down to cover her eyes. Then a voice was inside of her head.  
  
"You will have to put your mental shield down so I can see what house you belong in. I would love to study it longer, for it is of a great caliber, but alas, there is a hall full of students waiting."  
  
As Usagi let her web of shields down around herself, the hat entered her mind. It was caught by a blast of memories and pain. The hat blew off her head and landed in front of the teacher's table. Everyone was staring. The hat opened its mouth and croaked, "Gryffindor . . ." then sort of slumped. No one was staring now.  
  
They were gawking! Mouths wide open, eye wide and glazed over, completely amazed. Usagi walked over and quickly sat at the Gryffindor table. By then, the hat was fine. It said, right out loud for everyone to hear, "Next you get someone like that, you read her mind herself. That hurt!"  
  
Then the first years were led in and sorted. When Usagi looked around the room, her eyes stopped at the Hufflepuff table. The seemed to be seething with distrust. From all of the people in the Great Hall, if the Hufflepuffs distrusted you, everyone probably did. She looked towards the teacher's table and was surprised to see Professor Snape with something akin to pity in his eyes. (Again, I know, totally not Snape, but Usagi brings out the best in everyone.)  
  
When Usagi went up to the dorms later that night, no one told her the password, so she had to use some of her magic to get The Fat Lady to open up.  
  
As she lay in her bed, she heard the other girls whispering to each other.  
  
"Who let her in?"  
  
"I dunno, nobody confessed."  
  
"Well, I wonder who it was. Maybe it was you Hermione?"  
  
Her ears pricked up at the sound of Hermione's voice. "No, but I thought she had the password." At least Hermione wasn't completely against her yet. Actually, she was a lot like Ami. No, she swore to herself, I won't make any friends, that way I don't have to worry about losing them.  
  
"Maybe she apparated?" One girl asked.  
  
"You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds. Hogwarts A History says so."  
  
"You're such a bookworm!" One girl said. Yup, definitly like Ami.  
  
"You know, you're just like Ami."  
  
"What?" Oops!  
  
"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, what did you mean?" Hermione was standing at the edge of her curtains.  
  
"Hermione," she whispered so the other girls couldn't hear "if I tell you something really important, you promise you won't tell anyone else or be totally freaked out?"  
  
"Sure, I guess" I mean, what can be so bad? She's only 16 Hermione thought to herself.  
  
And so, Usagi told Hermione her whole life's story. From the moon kingdom up till now. _________________________  
  
That's it for now. Gotta Go! 


	5. New Friends and Potions Class

Okay, I'm finally typing more. This is going to be the last chapter until I have a total of 60 reviews at least. Currently, I only have about 38. So, if you want to read more after this, you better send in lots of reviews. By the way, flames don't count. And for those of you who do like to send flames because of my betrayal fics, I'll be posting a non-betrayal fic very soon.  
  
Also: This will not be following the story line written by J.K. Rowling  
  
Thanx to my reviewers  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Saisaishi  
  
Thanx for the title!  
  
  
  
And to you flamers, I'm posting your names under an evil person list!  
  
EVIL PEOPLE  
  
rebellious gurl - rebellious_gurl2000@yahoo.com  
  
Phedre no Delauny - http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=45885  
  
DarkOneSherri - http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=402944  
  
The-Angered-Light - http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=403853  
  
Sorcha - http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=402649  
  
DarkOneTenshi - http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=402944  
  
To all of you flamers, Dreamyiys is right. This isn't BSSM, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Some people do like to read stuff like this so don't come complaining to me just because you don't like the plot. I wrote this with BETRAYAL, with a HP CROSSOVER, and I'm writing it HOW I WANT TO!  
  
_________________________  
  
Hermione was, to say the least, surprised. (I'm really proud of myself because I can make the biggest understatements!) For most of her teenage life, this girl had been fighting and defeating things worse than Voldemort, without ever getting credit for it. Everyone who knew her thought she was just a klutzy ditz who couldn't get a good grade if her life depended on it. She had to keep the act up so the world would be safe. In reality, Usagi was a beautiful, graceful, smart, just about perfect girl with extraordinary powers.   
  
As Usagi finished telling her story about what happened with the sorting hat and how she got into the room, she started crying. Hermione was still in awe of how the girl could have kept up an act like the one she had, be so powerful, and have suffered so much pain and betrayal.  
  
__The next Morning________  
  
Usagi and Hermione walked into the great hall together. Just about everyone eyed Usagi with disdain and were outright rude. "Don't worry, they'll see the real you eventually." Hermione whispered in her ear.  
  
Inwardly, Usagi smiled. It was good to have at least one friend. Hermione didn't care that she was dangerous, that she was a princess, or that she was just about perfect. Hermione liked her just for being herself.   
  
One thing she couldn't understand, was why everyone was being rude/mean to her. She hadn't done anything. It wasn't her fault that the sorting hat acted the way it did, or that she was more powerful than them. None of it was her fault, and she couldn't change any of it.   
  
She was so deep ion thought, she hadn't even noticed she was eating breakfast and Hermione had been talking to her for at least five minutes.   
  
"Here's your schedule, Usagi." she said handing Usagi a small slip of paper. (I forget how many classes they have, so I'm gonna make it seven classes a day, three meals, and free time at the end of every day. Sundays and Saturdays are free days.) It said:  
  
  
  
Monday:  
  
Breakfast  
  
Potions (2x)Snape  
  
TransfigurationMcGonaggle  
  
Lunch  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts Lupin  
  
Divination (2x)Trelawny  
  
Supper  
  
FlyingHooch  
  
Free Time  
  
She looked at Hermione's schedule and saw that she had all the same things except Divination. She had Muggle Studies instead. "Hey, Ron and Harry have the same schedule as us, I'm the only one who takes Muggle Studies though." Hermione left for a minute, giving Usagi time to think. Down the other end of the table, she heard students talking. Some were saying how awful it was to have double potions first thing. Others were talking about how cool it was to have Proffesor Lupin back. Usagi felt left out.  
  
Just then, Hermione came back over. She grabbed her arm and practically dragged her over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. They seemed a little nervous around her, but other than that, they were friendly. "Hey Usagi." Harry said. "Hey." Ron said. They got into a conversation, and Usagi made up a past for herself. She left out the scouts and other details of her not-so-normal life. She talked about herself and her 'past' so much, she actually started to believe it herself. She was introduced to the other Weasleys, who introduced her to some more people, and soon she had a whole bunch of new friends. When it was time for first period, she followed the other Gryffindors down to the dungeons.  
  
While Usagi loved potions, she didn't like Snape. She couldn't say she hated him, because she knew what real hate was. She just didn't like him. He got on her nerves, his greasy hair made her want to puke, and he was a big jerk. She looked around, and again noticed the lack of optimism coming from Gryffindors.  
  
"Miss Tsukino!" Snape yelled. "Now that Miss Tsukino has decided to join us, 10 points from Gryffindor for her lack of attention." Usagi blushed as Snape turned around and finished explaining what they were supposed to be doing.  
  
~~~`Draco's POV`~~~  
  
I wonder what she was thinking about. She seemed so sad. I wish I could help her.   
  
Wait!!! Did I just say (think ... whatever) I wanted to help her? She's a Gryffindor, and probably a lousy mudblood like Granger.   
  
But still.... NO!!!! I'm a Malfoy. I do not think about stupid mudblood Gryffindors as anything other than enemies.   
  
___________________________________  
  
Well, short chapter, I know. But at least It's a chapter right? I'm finally starting to get over my writer's block, so my other stories should have postings soon too....I hope. Oh well. 


End file.
